


Does It Feel

by EchoesOfOmens



Series: Detroit: Become Human ~ The One Shots! [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But also it's like crack to me, But unfortunately gets none, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depression, F/M, Feels, Hallucinations, I love Connor so much, I really don't, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Is this a songfic??, Kinda, Like half smut, Mutual Pining, Smut, Songfic, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i have no clue, idk - Freeform, kinda maybe, smut but not really, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: Idk if this is constituted as a "songfic" or what it is, but it's based around the idea that Connor and Reader were in a relationship, Reader broke it off because she was afraid of being in love with an android, and Connor is seeing what her decision has done to ruin her happiness.Charlie Puth - Does It Feel





	Does It Feel

_Tell me lies, like how you're better off without me_  
_While the truth is written all over your face_

_Even in photographs together you look lonely, lonely  
When you were here, you never had to fake_

 

Connor's heart ached for you. He knew it was mostly an act, he could tell through small chinks in the armor of your expressions. Even though you had claimed to move on, Connor knew that you were miserable. He watched you from his desk, taking in the sight of you clutching one of the other detectives close. Even from here, Connor could read the sadness in your eyes when he kissed your cheek.

 

 _And girl I promise I'm not gonna bother you anymore_  
  
_I just got one question that you might not be ready for_  
_But I really gotta know_

_Does it feel, feel like you never gon' find nothing better?_

  
_Does it feel, feel like you're missing, 'cause I loved you different?_

 

 

 

You caught Connor's eye, but didn't react. You were dead inside, as soulless as an android. You felt nothing, not anymore. Jack was a nice enough guy, and cute, and funny--but no one held a candle to the machine you had fallen hard for. 

 

 _And the way that you can say you don't remember_  
_How I kept you coming over every night_

  
_And the way that you can say you never wondered, wondered_  
_If loving someone else is just a lie_

 

 

Connor cringed. He wanted the feeling of your skin again. He wanted to feel again. He couldn't keep up this distance from you much longer. A month and counting was killing him from the inside out.

You were very much a machine, probably more so than the androids at the station. You pulled your clothes on with monotony, not paying attention to anything around you until you felt his familiar caress.

 

"Connor," you breathed.

His lips found their way to your neck, causing you to stir within your shell. His touch brought life back into you, your sight to gain clarity, your heart to beat faster--

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here..." Connor tried to restrain himself, to pull away, but you wouldn't release him from your grasp. 

It wasn't long before all of your clothes were gone and he was kissing you into oblivion. Wherever he touched your skin, fireworks followed. He ground you into the benches, eliciting some rather uncouth sounds from your throat.

_This can't be anything less than meant to be._

But, as soon as the moment had started, it was over. Connor dressed and was gone. For all you knew, you had imagined the whole thing.

Judging from the stoicness of his lip when you came out in your uniform, it was indeed all in your head. 

 

 _Does it feel, feel like you never gon' find nothing better?_  
_Does it feel, feel like you're missing, 'cause I loved you different?_

 

 

 


End file.
